Fox in the Spider's Nest
by Akid4ever
Summary: Spiderman is a hero, who needs guidance. Who better to help him than a man who's been helping people for 3,000,000 years. Naruto fuses with Spiderman fic. No Male/Male pairings Curse words and bloody scenes


**Chapter 1 revamped **

**A/N: This is a Naruto/Spider-Man crossover that will be completely in the Marvel Universe. I will use a combination of the comic and the Amazing Spiderman movies that came out in 2012 and 2014. I will try to blend them together to make as much sense as possible. I used one year older than the comic's age because it find that it fits better, but the character's looks and events for awhile will be for the movie. There will be more than just average Spider-Man characters, there will be other Marvel characters as well. This story starts at the end of Amazing Spider-Man 2, so SPOILERS**.

July 19, 2014:

Peter Parker watched as Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend fell inside of the clock tower toward what seemed to be her most certain death. For Peter time seemed to slow as it did when he had to make decisions of importance like saving someone's life. Peter through his mask looked unwavering at Gwen as she fell and extended his arm to launch his web, but before he did everything turned completely black.

In the dark void:

Peter looked around searching for Gwen, but all around him here could only see darkness. Even with his night vision gifted to him through his spider powers only allowed him to see darkness. Peter looks around and in a pained voice calls out "G Gw Gwen, Gwen are you there?" Hearing no response Peter begins to let tears fall from his eyes and takes off the remains of his mask, gripping it with anger .

A voice calls out from the darkness "Wipe your tears Peter Parker, she isn't dead." Peter looks around and in a shaky voice asks "Who's there? What do you mean that she's not dead? YoU BETTER ANSWER ME. YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF 10 TO TELL ME." The voice tsks and replies "Or you'll what, beat me to a pulp? You're 2,950,000 years to young to even lay a hand on me.

Peter realizing that being angry with the seemingly boneless voice would get him nowhere said "Please you have to tell me how she isn't dead yet. I have to know." The voice took on a tone that seemed to level with Peter and replied after a couple of seconds "She isn't dead because I stopped you from killing her. In here time is frozen, we could talk for years, decades it even centuries, if you could handle it and no time will have passed on the outside. "

Peter looked downright confused, but couldn't r w ally say that it was in possible as he swung around New York City in red and blue spandex with web, so could only respond with "What do you mean that you stopped me from killing her? I was trying to save her." The voice boomed out for all over with anger "YOU ARE FOOL, YOU RELIED ON INSTINCT OVER THAT GENUIS MIND OF YOURS. LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP INTO THE CLOCK TOWER?"

Peter pondered the question confusingly and said "I used my webbing to throw myself up there." The Voice, now in a calmer voice said "Exactly, you used your webbing, but in the clock tower, why didn't you thin k to use the walls to throw yourself down at a speed where you could have caught her?" Peter eyes widen and said more to himself than the voice "How could I have been so stupid?"

The voice now filled with understanding said "It happens to the best f us, as when the one you love is in danger, you tend not to think. That is something that I thought the gift would solve, but obviously you need some formal training. " Peter opened his mouth, but was cut off by the voice saying "the gift that I speak of is the ability to change fate. That moment whe go to make a decision, and time slows down. That is the gift that I was given to you."

Peter couldn't help but ask "Why would you give me this gift, and who exactly are you." The voice chuckled and said "And he e w you had me thinking that you forgot your manners." Peter opened his eyes to see in front of him was teenage boy, about his own age, if not a little older with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit. Peter looked at the teen in front of him and said "I've got to stop taking so many hits to the head"

The self proclaimed Naruto smacked him across the back of the head and said "I am not some hallucination caused by your various concussions. I am a spiritual being who help you realize your true potential." Peter looked at him with distrust on his face.

Peter looked at him and said "How do you plan on doing that." Naruto waved his arms and the black void around them began to fill with dozens of images that showed Naruto, some of him alone and others of him by himself.

The was one constant, those ugly ass jumpsuits. Naruto smacked him across the back of his head again and said "We're connected you dumbass, not let me explain things. " Peter nodded and Naruto extended his hand to Peter.

Peter suddenly felt a burst of energy flow through his body and slowly, he knew knowledge that he never knew, mostly about naruto and his senses becane more enhanced than ever. Naruto looked him in the eye and said "This is the combined senses of you and me, do not get used to these new sensations as this is a temporary solution for now. If you tried to force this connection by yourself, you woukd tear your body apart as it isn't ready to handle our combined power."

Peter nodded and said "Why isn't my body able to handle your power, if you've been apart of me since I was born?" Naruto just gave him a look don't you have more important things to worry about. Naruto said "We talk about that later, for now just focus on saving Gwen, OK?"

Peter nodded and signed and said "What is the best way to save her?" Naruto's eyes darkened and said with the most serious voice a that he had used in the 41 minutes that they had been there "You have 7.74 seconds to web the sides of the tower and launch yourself down, then you have to catch her in a bride's carry supporting her neck and her lower back to ass area. If you fail to do this, she will either break her neck or spine."

Peter gulped and said "You mentioned that you chose to be my Guardian, what exactly does that mean?" Naruto waved him off saying "That is a story for another time, you have to get back to reality as the fact that we aren't bonded complete yet, is starting to take its toll on me. Also, one last thing, would it kill you to add a little orange and black to that flag vomit you call a uniform?" Peter nodded and with that faded back to a scene that made his stomach twist.

Reality:

Peter moved with speed that he didn't realize that he had, moving his unused arm toward the wall a couple of yards below him, in microseconds, with his arm that was extended downward following in nanoseconds. Shooting web at the walls, he pulled back and realized that he was cutting it close as it had been about 4 seconds.

Launching himself forward with all the strength that he could muster, he found himself catching up to get and eventually evening with her. Looping his arms under her head and ass like Naruto had said, he landed only milliseconds later. Peter looked down at Gwen who had her eyes shut and s said "I can't believe that you almost died."

Gwen opened her eyes and said "When you pointed your web shooters at the walls, I began to cry thinking that you were going to cut your loses and let me fall to my de..." Gwen was cut off by Peter pulling off his mask remains and pulling her into a kiss, silencing her sentence. They stood kissing each other until the need for air was greater than their desire for each other.

Peter leaned his forehead against her's and said "I love you, Gwen Stacy, I truly do. Now let me finish, to hear that you thought i would let you die, is something that I couldn't bare to think of. I know me that would die, if it meant that you would live. "

Gwen nodded, finally understanding the threat that dating Peter/Spiderman was and said "I will go, but this isn't goodbye ..." Peter cut her off and said "This is until we meet again. Now let's gets get you home."

A few hours later:

Peter laid in bed tired: physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had dropped Gwen off at her house and had stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then had to swing home. It got worse, when he took off his suit and showered, cleaning the various, now stinging cuts and bruises. All in all it had been a very tiring day, Peter had finally drifted off into sleep.

The void:

Naruto sat in a meditative pose as he tried to bring peace to Peter's mind. Naruto opened his eyes and thought 'Peter should be arriving soon.' Only for Peter to fade into existence. Peter looked around the void, and said "What happened to all the images that filled up this place." Naruto waved him off, for the second time today, and said "That is a topic for a later time, but for now we have to discuss your training."

Peter looked at Naruto with wide eyes and asked ""Training? What could I possibly need to train for? " Naruto smacked him on the back of the head and said "Today was a perfect example of why you need more training. What would have happened had I not helped you save Gwen?" Being met with silence, Naruto continued and said "You are great ... no ... amazing for only having your on the fly experience, but to become the hero that you want to, you need to have more refined skills."

Naruto jumped back from Peter and snapped his fingers. The void around them shifted into an old karate dojo. Peter looked around and said "What are we doing here?" Naruto unzipped his jumpsuit jacket and threw it into a corner, before peeling off his shirt and throwing into the corner as well. Naruto, while stretching said "Before we can help you progress, we have to know your limitations, your weariness and your strengths. "

Snapping his fingers again, Naruto continued "I will train you into the ground, and then only when you are nothing but rubble. We will refine you in bricks and rebuild you to the best possible you." Peter finalist noticed that he was in his Spiderman suit, only with an orange spider on the front and a slightly larger than normal black spider on the back. Naruto slipped into a stance and said "This is the beginning of the Spiderman who will be able to protect the girl that you love."

Peter nodded and readied himself for the fight if his life.

To be continued

**A/N:So what did you guys think of my newly rewritten version of my old story Fox in the Spider's Nest. I feel like it has potential that I need people to tell me how to make my story better either with reviews for nice comments or if you want to flame on my story, please private message me for comments or reviews of the negative nature.**

**Also, I felt that Gwen dieing would do nothing for Peter as he will fuse with Naruto. Why the ending of The Amazing Spiderman 2 doesn't work.**

**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2, SKIP DOWN TO READ, WHICH YOU DO AT YOUR RISK, YO HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Spoils **

**Spoils**

**Spoils**

**Ok, now it's time to read the truth **

**The reason that Gwen Stacy's death in the newest Spiderman movies that it doesn't really fix the situation. In the comic, Gwen never knew that Peter was Spiderman and in fact blamed Spiderman for her father's death. So, when she is thrown off the bridge in Comic 121, and she breaks her neck after being thrown over the side of the bridge due to a mixture of the recoil from being stopped by Peter's web and possibly hiting the bridge. It crushes Peter because it was his decision to continue to date her, as he ignored the threat that came from her dating him, as opposed to in The Amazing Spiderman 2, she constantly tells him that she wants to date him and that he needs her. Gwen Stacy in the movie put herself in a danger that leads to her death. In the comic there is a lesson for Spiderman to learn, that he isn't as invincible as he thinks and that the people he loves can be hurt even by his own actions, but in the movie the lesson is don't bring your girlfriend to battlefield and especially don't let her participate in the fights**


End file.
